


Mrs. Hudson Takes a Holiday

by maryagrawatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryagrawatson/pseuds/maryagrawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Mrs. Hudson out of town, Sherlock has to get his own breakfast. An attempt at capturing Moody!Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Hudson Takes a Holiday

The orange and cream tiles squeaked under Sherlock's feet as he stepped into Speedy's. Damn, they'd hired a new server. "Takeaway or eat in?" she asked.

"If I wanted to eat in, I'd be sitting," he snapped.

"Well, what can I get you?"

He sighed. "Two Italian salamis and a double espresso, two sugars."

"Coming right up!" the server chirped, turning to the espresso machine.

 

Sherlock grabbed a packet of Walkers ready salted from the rack by the door. He tore into them as he waited for his breakfast.

 

"That will be £6.75," the server said, setting his order by the till.

He glared at her. "I don't pay."

"No one told me that..."

"I will have words with Mr. Chatterjee when he returns," Sherlock muttered through gritted teeth as he extracted a fiver from his wallet and dug in his pocket for change. He then grabbed his packet of sandwiches and his cup and without another word, stomped out.

 

He made sure to step loudly up the stairs to his flat and then slammed the door for good measure as he knew that rattled the pots in the kitchen downstairs.

 

As he tore into his first sandwich, he made a note to have Mrs. Hudson have a word with Mr. Chatterjee when they returned from their holiday in Brighton.

**Author's Note:**

> While in London for a short stay, I planned a full day at the British Museum. To my immense delight, the most efficient way to get there from where I was staying was a 10-minute Overground trip to Euston Station. From there, I took the wrong exit and from it I could see the Seven-Eleven sign from North Gower Street a block away! Needless to say, breakfast at Speedy's was now in order! They made the best cappuccino I have ever had and I'm sad I didn't have time to go back for another during my stay.


End file.
